


[HP] Continue?

by Sojin_67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojin_67/pseuds/Sojin_67
Summary: 塞德里克死而复生变成吸血鬼的故事。
Kudos: 2





	[HP] Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> \- 塞德里克挂了 但通过奇奇怪怪的设定又复活了  
> \- 有暮光之城的crossover  
> \- 看了爱德华被咬的片段 感觉很香 并且能代  
> \- 自己写个爽文 可能ooc 有点雷

那是个相当勇敢的男孩。哪怕是在索命咒击中塞德里克胸膛的前一瞬，他还紧紧攥着魔杖，没有丝毫退让之意——直到萤绿色光芒无情地刺穿他的身体，扯着他向后重重飞去。

不、还未结束。不该如此的。

塞德里克年轻的魂魄于顷刻间被抽出身体，撕扯得支离破碎，只剩下那双睁着透着恐惧的眼眸还残留着少许生气。哈利的哀鸣与叫喊声则是他意识中最后出现的声响。墓园的泥地湿冷又肮脏，而他肉身正挨着那片泥泞，体温也像是水从植物的根须末端淌出那般——快速消散殆尽。

有关于哈利与伏地魔的对峙，塞德里克实际上还是不太清楚的。他意识朦朦胧胧，只顾得上在那疼痛中手忙脚乱地扯回自己的灵魂碎片，祈求它们不要全数随风消散。直到一阵温暖而强劲的法力卷起了塞德里克，他才恢复了少许神智，微笑着向格兰芬多学生交代自己的遗愿。

“哈利！请把我的身体带回去吧... 带回到我父亲那里去。”

塞德里克的魂体化为蓝色光点，随着充满了力量的暖流撞向杀害自己的罪魁祸首。在碰撞的前一秒，他余光隐约看见哈利·波特拥住自己的身体，与魔法杯一同消失。一阵痛楚又卷土重来，年轻的赫奇帕奇也如放弃抵抗般合上了双眼。

....

那副身体、亦或是尸体被哈利带了回来。震耳欲聋的掌声与喝彩逐渐安静下来，转为泛滥不安的窃窃私语。人们意识到：名为塞德里克·迪戈里的璀璨星辰乍然燃尽，在风云变幻间提前陨落了。阿莫斯·迪戈里拥着儿子的尸体哭得肝肠寸断；坐在观众台上的秋张无意识站了起来，呜咽着拼命擦拭不住流下的泪水。

不该是他——不该如此的。

....

迪戈里又恢复了些许意识。当然，指的并不是他的身体。他的魂体破碎不堪，在撞上伏地魔后又泯灭了数缕。只是依着残缺的记忆和一腔执念而追来。塞德里克朝着城堡的灯光前行，足尖划着水波在黑湖上行走。人鱼的哀歌分外悠扬，使他想起一张令人心生怜爱的脸庞；他又穿过霍格沃茨的大门，在门厅环走了几圈。烛光映着大理石地板明明暗暗，黑色的帘幕无声诉说着名为塞德里克·迪戈里的悲剧。

这是他的悲剧。塞德里克想。

找到自己的身体实际上并不困难，只需要顺着感觉追寻便可。赫奇帕奇的少年在环状楼梯上漂浮，追着意识拐进四楼走廊。若隐若现的灯火在走廊的终点中透出，不禁让他生出些好奇心。

塞德里克穿过紧闭的石门，自上而下审视着这房间：他就那样安谧地躺在柔软的被褥上，双眼也被他人抚着合上了，仿佛只是在沉眠一般。除此之外，他的身体也不再覆满泥污，每寸肌肤都洁净得似乎一尘不染。身体上的衣服也被换了一套，从三强争霸赛当天所穿的运动服换成了普通的白衬衫，胸前甚至还披着赫奇帕奇那黄黑相间的围巾。

这样看来，他们是把我看光了！是谁呢？塞德里克自己打趣自己道。他又继续看：长短不一的蜡烛整整齐齐摆在他床下、或是床边。烛火不断摇曳，融着从玻璃窗外打入的皎洁月光，映照他的身体。

一阵不适感猛然袭来，迪戈里残缺的灵魂又有破裂的迹象了！他痛得实在有些慌乱，蹙着眉头，努力将自己的气息全数敛起，逼迫碎片粘合在一起。

动静算不上大，却倒是惹来了不速之客。不算沉重、甚至有些轻盈的脚步声自门口响起，石门也在其后被推开。塞德里克吓了一跳，却继续紧握着双手；他半蹲半跪在床上，缩着肩膀试图粘合自己的灵魂，以暂时不受四分五裂之苦痛。

塞德里克以为他看不见自己，但缓过来后，一抬头竟和来者看了个对眼。“你看得见我？”赫奇帕奇男孩侧首试探道，视线上下打量着来者。那人肤色惨白，年龄看起来较为年长，估摸着不是学生。既然不是学生，那就该是教授了。

“我是库伦——身份大约算得上是新来的校医。从某种程度上来说，我是受人所托，为你而来的。”卡莱尔·库伦抽出魔杖，对着门口施了禁锢咒，确保静音后才撤下斗篷，将其小心搭在一旁，以免被烛火点燃。库伦动作相当自然地坐在了床沿，掌心覆住床上那白皙却没有丝毫脉搏的脖颈。

“你在做什么？”塞德里克见况有些紧张，不禁蹙起眉头，警戒心也一同提高。

“不做什么呀。”库伦转头来直视塞德里克，眼里含着一丝笑意。他轻声问道：“你想活下去吗？”

“想活下去吗？”

塞德里克，你想活下去吗？

想要继续活下去吗？

还是、就这样魂飞魄散？

“我就与你直说罢了。是你的父亲请求我来的。阿莫斯——他真是个好父亲。他只想要你活过来，冒着丢掉自己的工作的风险，哪怕不再是个纯种巫师，甚至可能不再是一个迪戈里。...”库伦顿了顿，继续说道。“我能以血液为媒介，允许你的灵魂短暂归位，并在那短时间内将你变成一个吸血鬼，继续活下去。而你知道的... 吸血鬼的生活有众多限制。”

“做出选择吧，迪戈里先生。”

塞德里克震惊了，犹豫了。他心底想选择生，却又觉得这样做有违自身的道德观念：这是违反规定的事情，怎么能做呢？死而复生，是多么...大逆不道的本事？尽管如此，如果让他选择死，他又舍不得离开这令人向往的世界，舍不得放弃父亲为自己求来的机会。

他床上的脸庞依旧呈现着一副安逸的神情，但塞德里克的内心里？煎熬得很。约莫过了半个时辰，塞德里克才极为艰难地给出一个答案。他垂下头，似乎对自己的选择有些惭愧。

“麻烦您了，...库伦先生。”

“那我们便尽快开始吧。”库伦好像对这个答案并不感到意外。

他探过身子，从斗篷的物袋中摸出一个箱子；又从箱子中小心翼翼地拿起施了魔的月长石手术刀。库伦用手指托起塞德里克的手腕后，用手术刀在他手腕的血脉上划开了一道。那道刀伤似乎对塞德里克的魂体产生了特别的吸引力：他的灵魂正被压缩着，向着那道划痕挤去呢。

库伦凝视着塞德里克的灵魂缩成小小的金色光点，猛地扎进主血管的入口；他闷不作声地忍受着挤压感，穿过如同一潭死水的血液直至心脏。那魂体又散开来，像是细密的蜘蛛丝那般包裹住了他的心脏。一阵潮热过后，塞德里克的破碎灵魂与身体再次融合，心脏也虚弱地跳动起来。

血液重新开始在塞德里克的身体流动，惨白的身体总算沾染上了点血色。他那脆弱的魂魄总算回到了他的身体中，但如果什么都不做，还是逃不过寿终正寝的命运。他身上恢复了少许知觉：终于能感觉到自己的重量，但同时也难受得厉害：喉咙干哑、头痛欲裂不说，还浑身瘫软、发热。

要快点、快一点、要活下去才行。

塞德里克此时此刻的求生欲迫使他颤抖着抬起右手，试图抓住库伦的衣服。他太想要活下去了。库伦见时机已到，便笼罩在迪戈里身前；他左手紧握住迪戈里的手，右手则撩起塞德里克的前发，俯身在他耳边轻声说了一句话。

右手腕的施力方向一转，塞德里克修长的脖颈便暴露在了库伦眼前。少年的脖颈和脸庞又因持续的潮热变为桃红色，但他依旧紧紧阖着眼，嘴唇打着颤儿。库伦没有分毫犹豫，低头便用獠牙咬穿了塞德里克的血管。塞德里克·迪戈里的甜美血液成为了卡莱尔·库伦今夜的食物，而特属于卡莱尔·库伦的毒素正被渡进塞德里克·迪戈里的血脉中——他要变成吸血鬼了。

因疼痛而失态地吼叫并不是塞德里克喜欢的模样，但这样激烈的痛楚确实超出了他的接受程度。迪戈里骤然睁开双眼，灰色的眼眸里溢满了生理泪水。他张嘴发出痛呼声，喉结上下滚动，血管也再度扩张。他身上没什么力气，只像陆地上的鱼儿一般拼命扑打着身体，徒劳地想要逃离库伦的獠牙。

库伦不能允许他前功尽弃，虎口抵着塞德里克的下颌将其稳稳控制住，送入最后一丝毒液才退去。医者仁心，他又何尝不希望能缓解塞德里克的痛苦呢？但他也没有什么好办法，只伫立在塞德里克身边，默不作声。

塞德里克咬紧牙关忍耐着，还是没能胜过那彻心彻骨的痛。他出了一身冷汗，脸色也在潮红与惨白间变幻。如果没有施静音咒，可能整个霍格沃茨都能听见他从喉管中挤出的惨叫声；他拽着床单挣扎着，挺起胸膛又倒下，直到昏厥过去为止。

这次，他的睡相一点都不安详；眉头紧蹙，衣衫凌乱，脸上还挂着点泪痕。

天快要亮了——吸血鬼是不能晒太阳的。库伦眺望地平线上的太阳，不忘为塞德里克拉上窗帘。

对他来说，今天将会是很忙的一天。与阿莫斯·迪戈里述完事宜后，便再来带他回家吧。


End file.
